Trh ve Chrámové čtvrti
Trh ve Chrámové čtvrti, here you can easily buy and sell items of all kinds. It occupies the northeast corner of the Quarter. The central architectural feature would be the statue of the aesculapian snake. There are four merchants which can be found there regularly: Důležitá místa * Statue of the Rod of Aesculapius * Dům Shani * Severní brána do Královská čtvrť, locked and off limits, of course Trh Roznašeč He buys and sells * Části oděvu * Křesadlo * Květiny * Šperky of all kinds He looks just like the trader from Novigrad who gave Geralt 100 orens in Kapitola I. He is very friendly and the earliest to arrive in the mornings, as well as the last to leave at night (if he actually leaves at all!). He can be found daily from 06:00-23:00, but his business hours are shorter -- he won't sell before 07:00. ---- Obchodník z venkova He buys and sells * Alkohol * Jídlo * Křesadlo * Nápoje He looks just like Butter Fazolák. He isn't as talkative as the Peddler, but he's there to trade, and trade he does. The peasant trader is the first to leave in the evenings, leaving at 18:00, but he does arrive early in the mornings. ---- Antikvarista He buys and sells * Knihy a svitky ** Bahenní stvůry ** Bajky a pohádky ** Cesta, z níž není návratu ** Feainnewedd ** Ithlinino proroctví ** Kniha strachu a nenávisti, svazek I ** Kniha strachu a nenávisti, svazek II ** Kniha zvířat ** Konjunkce sfér ** Kulty a náboženství Nordlingů ** Lařin dar ** Legenda o Laře Dorren a Cregennanovi z Lód ** Malá kniha minerálů ** Monstrum aneb vědmáka připodobnění ** O kletbách a prokletích ** O podzemních rostlinách ** O polních rostlinách ** O rituálních rostlinách ** Ornitosauři ** Oživení neoživeného ** Přeludy, přízraky a prokletí ** Proti nelidem ** Soudní medicína ** Transmutace a metamorfózy ** Úvod do magie ** Základy alchymie ** Zerrikánská alchymie ** Zerrikánské mouchy a další ohyzdnosti He seems to be the merchant with the best sense of humour on the street, but he is the latest to arrive in the mornings and one of the first to leave in the evenings. His knowledge of books is impressive. He can recall the smallest details off the top of his head, not to mention the location of books he does not own yet. He looks just like Munro Bruys and can be found daily between the hours of 09:00 and 21:00. ---- Bylinkářka She buys and sells * Jídlo, ale žádné nápoje * knihy ** O podzemních rostlinách ** O polních rostlinách * Květiny * Rostliny Bylinkářka is quite cagey about where she gets her merchandise, but she can be persuaded. She'll tell Geralt about gathering rostliny by moonlight in the bažiny in exchange for rudý šátek. She keeps fairly standard hours, daily at the market, but beware, she does not give the best prices when selling rostliny. Poznámky * You can also often find Zahin Schmartz, the dentist, there during the day in Kapitola III (if he is not at home) * Declan Leuvaarden passes through in the evenings around 18:00-19:00 as well, presumably on his way home, he stops to chat with Antikvarista * Shani can be seen walking to and from work here as well, though she isn't in a talking mood then * the herald is often found here as well Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Místa Kategorie:Kapitola II Kategorie:Kapitola III de:Kaufmannsstraße en:Merchant Street pl:Ulica Kupiecka